1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-generating illumination device for a bicycle that may stabilize and filter the waveform of the electrical energy to maintain the service life and illuminative brightness thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A rotor for a bicycle or an exercise bicycle is activated to rotate by pedaling the pedal, a plurality of permanent magnets are disposed onto wheel spokes so as to form a rotor, and an induction coil assembly is mounted onto a fork so as to form a stator, such that during the rotation of the rotor, the induction coil assembly may be cut by magnetic lines of force to generate electrical energy, and then the electrical energy may be outputted to a light-emitting unit, obtaining an illuminating purpose.
Such a conventional light-emitting technology has been disclosed in TW Publication Nos. M320997, M320521 and M317381 and the like prior arts, however the electrical energy generated from the induction coil assembly may cause a discontinuous problem and large waveform oscillation, having an unstable illumination. Besides, the discontinuous electrical energy may decrease the service life of the light-emitting device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.